


Secrets

by kelsdiane



Series: A Very Destiel Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butthurt Dean, Christmas Fluff, Crochet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsdiane/pseuds/kelsdiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Castiel secretly crochets Dean a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel work ever so bear with me! Let me know what you like and do not like. I'm planning on posting some more Christmas related fluff that will be more developed.
> 
> I hope the Christmas fluff gets you into the holiday spirit ;) Enjoy!

Dean was worried. He knew that he shouldn’t be, but Cas had been acting strangely these last few weeks. Every night Cas would disappear to his typically unused room before crawling into Dean’s bed at a late hour. When Dean questioned him, he simply replied, “I was just doing some research on bees.” Or “I was praying” which Dean knew was a lie. Dean knew he was probably just overreacting but every hour that Cas spent in his room doing God knows what, was an hour they could have been together and quite frankly, Dean felt uneasy about it.

Christmas was quickly approaching and Castiel had demanded that Dean allow him to decorate the bunker, much to Dean’s grumbling, but in the end, Dean couldn’t ignore Castiel’s pleading. It was Cas’ first real Christmas anyways. The bunker was covered in twinkling lights and mistletoe that Dean had hung in every doorway (which was obviously not because Dean wanted every chance to pull Cas into a passionate kiss every time Sam was distracted). Dean even insisted on taking Castiel out of the bunker to pick up a real Christmas tree, earning him a few extra kisses during the car ride. They decorated the tree together for hours while Dean gyrated to the Christmas music, causing Cas to spit hot chocolate everywhere. Cas would catch Dean staring at him while he was attempting to put the lights on the tree. Cas would just blush and avert his gaze, earning a warm chuckle and a chaste kiss on the cheek from Dean. All in all, everything was perfect… except for Cas’ odd disappearances every night.

It’s the Christmas Eve, watching the fire in the fireplace dance and spark. Castiel is laying on top of Dean, wrapped in his arms, their legs intertwined. Cas nestles his head into Dean’s chest and sighs. Dean huffs out a laugh and kisses the top of Cas’ head. 

“What is it, babe?” Dean asks, his voice muffled in Cas’ messy, black hair.

“I just remembered I have a few things to do…” 

And here it is again. “Cas, come on babe, stay here with me. I don’t understand why you keep ditching me every night.” 

“I’m sorry but it’s important.” Cas lifts his head, “I just have-”

“-more bee research?” Dean cuts him off, his anger showing, “Do you honestly believe that’s more important? Can we not enjoy a night together without you running away? It’s Christmas Eve for god’s sake!”

Cas’ bright blue eyes bore into Dean’s, a hint of confusion on his face, “Dean, nothing is more important than you.” He leans up and kisses Dean’s cheek, “Nothing.” He kisses his nose, “You are everything.” He leans closer and presses him lips to Dean’s. Cas grabs Dean’s face and deepens the kiss, Dean automatically melting into his touch and wrapping his arms around Cas’ perfect body. Suddenly, Cas ends the kiss and rolls off of the couch. The loss of warmth from Cas’ body makes Dean yelp.

“I’ll be in bed later!” Cas sings as he practically skips to his room.

Dean groans in protest, covering his face with his hands. “That solved absolutely nothing.” He mumbles to himself. “Damn angels.” And suddenly, Dean felt more alone than ever, an unsettling feeling deep in his gut. 

Later that night, Cas crawls into bed with Dean who is already half asleep. Dean groans as the bed dips. “Good night, sweety.” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear. He kisses Dean’s neck, getting a groan in response. 

He chuckles and settles into bed. Dean is going to love his Christmas present. 

Cas had been spending hours upon hours every night for the last month, wrestling with yarn and needles in an attempt to crochet Dean a scarf and beanie. It had taken a lot of effort on his part to convince Sam to take him to the closest town so he could buy the tool he needed and then it took him four hours just to decide which yarn Dean would prefer (much to Sam’s dismay). It couldn’t be too scratchy or too thin and definitely had to be the perfect shade of green (to match Dean’s eyes, of course). Hiding his whole operation proved another challenge especially since Dean always wanted to be by his side and questioned everything that he did (not that Cas was complaining, it just made secret Christmas creations nearly impossible). 

The next morning, Dean wakes slowly, blinking his eyes against the harsh, bright light leaking in through the window. He groans and rolls over, extending his arm to brush against Cas but his arm lands in a pile of blankets, causing him to open his eyes. He looks around the empty room confused, the door was open but the bunker is silent.  
“Cas?” Dean yells, rubbing his eyes. 

A shuffle of feet emerges from the direction of Cas’ room. In seconds, Cas enters the room, wearing a red and white striped onesie, a Santa hat perched on top of his always perfect sex hair, and a crappily wrapped bundle. 

“Merry Christmas, baby!” he exclaims as he jumps on top of Dean, embracing him in a warm hug. 

“Mmm, Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean mumbles into Cas’ shoulder. Dean laughs at lifts Cas off of him enough to press his lips to his angel’s. 

Cas sighs and presses his forehead against Dean’s. “I have a present for you.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Sammy to wake up before opening presents?” Cas immediately shakes his head furiously. 

“No, you need to open this now.”

Dean chuckles, “Okay, babe, whatever you say.” He kisses Cas’ forehead and grabs the present form his hands. 

Cas settles on the bed, across from Dean. Dean can feel Cas’ nervous energy as he starts ripping the paper away. In the mess of paper, lays a pile of yarn, as Dean pulls it out of the mess of wrapping he realizes it almost resembles a scarf and a beanie. Dean examines the items, the stitches in the scarf are uneven and the width is uneven throughout it. The beanie is longer on one side and there are strings poking out everywhere. 

“Did you make these for me?” Dean asks weakly, looking up at a very worried looking Castiel. 

Castiels nods, “I’ve been working on them for weeks. Sam helped me pick up everything. Um… I know they aren’t perfect and you could buy something of much better quality but I thought they would be good because I know you get cold sometimes and… I don’t know. Oh god, please say something, Dean.” Castiel was rambling on, his bright, blue eyes darting around the room.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was rough, “they’re absolutely perfect.” He grasps Cas’ face and pulls it to his own.

Their lips collide as Cas yelps. Dean laughs and kisses Cas over and over again. Cas’ cheeks turn red as Dean kisses his face everywhere muttering in between kisses, “You are perfect.” “Everything I could ever want.” “I love you.” “Never leave me.”

He finally pulls away, leaving Cas panting and laughing.

Dean puts on the scarf and beanie and beams at Cas. 

“I love you more than anything, Cas.” 

“I love you, Dean” 

Dean pulls Cas into another kiss.


End file.
